Vehicle occupant classification systems are becoming increasingly sophisticated. Using sensors, vehicle occupant classification systems are able to determine, with some specificity, information about the vehicle occupants. For example, the systems can determine which seats are occupied, whether the occupant is a child or adult, whether a child seat is present, whether the child seat is occupied, etc. This information is transmitted to the restraints system, which uses the information for various purposes, including controlling deployment of restraints components.